


Rosario Raptor: Feeling Blue

by superkoola



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: A group of girls and their mentor were taken to Yokai Academy as refugees, hiding from an evil cooperation and monster organization. These are a type of Yokai called, "Saurian Yokai", and among them is a Velociraptor girl named Blue. Join her as she struggles to face new dangers away from her home, control her instincts, and make a new friend in the form of a kind, yet powerful vampire.





	Rosario Raptor: Feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vampire's Little Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331900) by [superkoola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola). 



In the Japanese countryside, there is a small bus driving across the road, with the nearby trees' leaves falling into the ground, some of them being blown away by the bus. On the outside, things were pretty quiet. But on this inside of the bus…eh, not so much.

* * *

Inside the bus, the bus driver himself was sitting in the driver's seat, trying to drown out the chattering in the back caused by a group of young girls. There were around 6 girls in and near the back; 3 of them were chattering with one another, and the other 3 were nearby, glowering at the other 3 girls. Further in the front, is a large girl, 17 years old with long, silver white hair, a tall, athletic build, and fingernails that one could easily mistake for claws.

In the front spot, near the bus driver seat, are two other girls; a woman who appears to be in her late 50s to early 60s, and sitting next to her was a 15 year old girl. All of them are Pacific descent, and most of them are wearing a uniform for the new school that they were heading to. The woman is the only one without a school uniform; she's actually wearing a comfortable buttoned shirt with long brown pants.

The girl sitting next to her was just looking outside the window. She noticed several other Japanese girls riding bicycles with each other, gossiping about something. Blue smiled, liking to see such innocent interactions compared to what she has to put up with 24/7.

" **Well then, I guess I should start with some introductions, then."**  Said a voice, narrating to us. The voice belonged to the girl. As she took in a sigh, her voice began to introduce herself.  **"That girl with the blue hair you're reading about; that's me. I'm Blue!"**  she said in a rather cheery tone. The voice, belonging to Blue, then scoffed.  **"No, it's not a nickname, nor is it a codename. It's my real name. Granted it's a strange one, but there are human parents who named their kids 'Hashtag' or 'ABC'."**  She said, trying to defend her name.

"Hey, Blue!" called out one of the girls in the background. Blue turned around, and saw her youngest sister smiling at her. "Cactus?" she called out, predicting what she was going to say. The sister groaned and flopped her head down. "How did you know, Blue?" she whined. "That's because you always tell the same joke, Charlie." Another girl said right next to her. "Can it, Delta. You can be too smart for your own good." The girl, Charlie replied. Blue chuckled, before her voice narrated,  **"Those two girls you saw; those are my younger sisters."**  She explained as Blue watched her two sisters bicker.  **"The light green haired one who was about to tell me that stupid 'Cactus' joke; that's my baby sister Charlie. She's always the most immature of the whole pack, but…she's still our sister, and I'm the only who knows her ticklish spots, so if she ever goes rouge…she better be prepared next time the 'tickle monster' comes back. And the girl with glasses next to her,"**  she continued, referring to the girl with brown hair tied to a bun.  **"That's Delta. She's the smartest of the four of us aside from myself; both of us have an IQ of 156. Pretty impressive if you ask me. Hehe,"**  she boasted.

Then Blue looked at another girl, who was looking at something in her phone. The girl sports a darker green hair than Charlie, but unlike her, she's also muscular built, and comes with a scar that goes all the way down to the crook of her neck from the top of her head, going over her eye, which appeared to be glossed over. Her jaw also appears to be disjointed a bit. Blue looked at her in shame and sadness.  **"That's my other sister; Echo. Why she looks a bit…unique in comparison to the others, is because a long time ago, she and I got into a fight. It resulted in me giving her that massive scar, disjointed jaw, and glossy eye…meaning she can't see through that. Yeah…I was a bit too hard on her that time."**  She expressed in sympathy. As Blue looked at her, Echo looked up, and frowned at seeing her. Blue shyed away, before looking ahead once more.  **"I don't think she likes me afterwards. Sure I got punished severely, but…it doesn't feel like that's enough for me. To this day, I still am looking for a way to make it up to her."**  She explained again.

"Mistress?" Blue heard another one of the girls in the back, and she looked to see another one looking at a slightly taller and more intimidating girl. "What?" the taller girl replied. "Are we there, yet?" she asked. The tall girl sighed to herself in frustration. Blue narrowed her eyes slightly.  **"*sigh* And** _ **those**_ **girls…the tall one…well, we don't know her real name, so we just call her 'The Big One'. The one who asked her if we're at our destination is named Randy. And her,"**  Blue then looked at another girl sitting next to the Big One. She was looking at her foldable compact mirror, and she smiled. Suddenly, her teeth grew sharper and her jaws unhinged like a snake. Blue pulled back, before looking back ahead.

" **And** _ **that**_ **…was Kim. She's The Big One's most loyal apprentice. And dear lord can she be quite a sadist sometimes."**  Blue's voice explained. Kim then placed her hand close to her mouth, and bit down on the flesh. The sharp teeth pierced the skin, and made blood spill out. However, Kim moaned in pleasure, eyelids fluttering in pleasure as she looked at herself in the mirror. Blue heard her, and she twitched her eye.  **"And a masochist as well…"**  she added.

* * *

Soon, the bus approached a tunnel and the driver drove inside. All of the girls looked outside and were stunned at seeing such colorful lights. So much so, that they were almost hypnotized. Blue almost followed them in the same fate, but then a pair of strong hands cupped her cheeks. "Don't, Blue. You'll get hypnotized." The woman said warmly. Blue looked at her, and nodded with a small smile.  **"And that is my mentor, Roberta. Some call her 'Rexy', and she likes to be called that. But she doesn't mind being called by her real name, and** _ **that's**_ **what I like to call her."**  Her voice narrated as the woman, Roberta smiled back.  **"Aside from my human alpha Owen Grady, she's the one who raised me and my sisters. In a way, she reminds of me of what other people call…'a mother'."**  She added, as she leaned her head into Roberta's shoulder.

* * *

At last, the bus made it through the colorful tunnel, and a bright light briefly blinded the other girls. Once their visions cleared, they see a whole new world, unfamiliar scenery surrounding them outside of the bus. "Wow. Girls, we should check this out!" Charlie piped out as she ran across the halls. "Coming!" Delta called, and she too followed her. "Girls, come on. No running in the bus!" Roberta called out firmly. "Sorry, Rexy!" Charlie called back as Echo followed them. Then, the lonely girl near the front stood up, and took in a deep breath, before noticing the ocean near the cliff that they were parked at. "This is new." She muttered to herself as she stretched her fingers out. Blue looked at her, eyebrow raised.

" **Oh, I forgot to mention; that's another friend of ours; Ingnatia. She's a…unique person. I'll get to it soon."**  Blue's narrating voice said as Blue stood up and followed her. Then she heard Roberta say, "Kim, why did you bite your hand again?!" Blue shook her head as Kim replied in a rather sassy tone with, "Sorry, Roberta. I can't help myself."

Once Blue stepped outside, she took a look around their new surroundings. They were standing on a cliff, with a blood-red ocean down below. In the ocean, there is a strange, reptilian whale-esque creature rising out of the water to breath in air, before diving down back into the blood-red waters. "Did you see that, Blue?! Did you see what that creature was?!" Charlie asked as she hugged Blue's arm. Blue widened her eyes as she didn't expect Charlie to hug her so hard.

"I saw it, little girl. I saw it." She said, patting her. Charlie giggled before she lets go to take a look at the ocean. Ingnatia then approached her. "You want me to push them down?" she asked, humor in her voice. Blue scoffed and gently smacked her arm. Ingnatia just chuckled back in response. "When's Roberta, the Big One and her 'Yes-girls' gonna come out?" Echo called out. "I'm hungry!" whined Charlie. Blue just sighed to herself as she shook her head; sometimes her sisters can be like squawking seagulls barking at a person for food. She then looked towards the forest, and saw a long dirt path leading into the forest. In the horizon, there is also a large building, built almost like a large school built during the Renaissance.  _"So THAT must be the school…"_  Blue thought to herself.

Then, an idea came into her mind. With a smirk, she turned towards the sisters, and called out. "Hey girls?! Do you want to race to the school?!" she asked. Immediately, the sisters and Ingnatia had their interest peaked. Charlie hopped in excitement. "Yeah, yeah! Let's race!" she shouted. Delta looked at her, and smiled. "Finally; I need some exercise." She said. Echo looked at her, and smirked. "If I can't beat you in a fight, I can at least beat you in a race!" she barked.

Blue stuck her tongue out, making Echo growl. Ingnatia then smirked and chuckled. "Mind if I join as well? I too need to stretch my legs." She offered. Blue nodded. "Great! Ready, girls?!" she asked as she turned towards the direction of the school. The girls approached to her side, before all of them began to morph.

The girls now began to change their body from the appearance of a human girl, to a more reptilian appearance. Their skin changed from a tannish white, smooth skin to a more reptilian skin. Blue's skin became blueish-gray skin coloring with metallic blue in the middle of her sides going from her eye to the tip of her now growing tail. Her eyes began to take a more reptilian appearance, her clothes merging and disappearing into the body, and her arms became longer and pronated. Her fingers extended into large claws. Her body stance became more horizontal, and her skull extended to a longer, broader snout.

Echo and the other sisters' bodies did the same, except Echo's coloring is now brown with dark blue stripping as well as having dark blue around her eyes. Her left eye however is still glossy, and the scar is still present. Delta has a teal coloring with no stripes on her back or tail. And Charlie has a green skin with black vertical stripes running down her back.

Ingnatia's skin also turned reptilian. Unlike the sisters, her skin is white, a row of proto feathers popped up on the back of her now reptilian arms, and her back and body began to grow spikey osteoderms and horns above her eye orbits. Her jaws began to grow wide, with the lower jaw growing slightly longer than her upper jaw. Her eyes turned blood red, and she also grew massive size; now she's 20 feet tall and 50 feet long.

The girls have now turned into their true forms; dinosaurs.

" **Yep; we're actually dinosaurs. Well…technically we're genetically engineered monsters. But the majority of our genome is still dinosaur, so…well, we're Velociraptors, and Ingnatia…she's a brand new dinosaur called the Indominus Rex."**  Blue's voice narrated as the raptors began to run along the path, and the Indominus Rex roaring after, followed them. Roberta, The Big One, Kim and Randy looked outside. "Oh come on, Blue." Roberta groaned. The Big One however, looked at them with shock. "Oh no; you're not gonna win this race, you bitch!" she shouted as she ran to the back of the bus, morphing into a brown Velociraptor. Kim and Randy morphed into brown Velociraptors and the three ran towards them. Roberta shouted, "No! Come back! You left your…" she said as she chased after them. But the raptors didn't listen. Roberta then sighed. "Oh for fuck sake…" she said as she began to step out of the bus, morphing once more into another dinosaur; this time the popular dinosaur,

Tyrannosaurus Rex.

_**Graaaaaooon!** _

Roberta, now a T-Rex, roared at the direction, before stomping towards them, unable to run properly thanks to her age.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blue was running ahead of the others, naturally being faster than the others.  **"I always enjoyed racing with my sisters. It not only proves that I'm faster than them and I just have to tease the hell out of them, but also…running makes me feel free."**  Blue's voice narrated as Blue ran through the bushes, zooming past like a comet.  **"Feeling the wind brushing against the skin, the feet pounding against the dirt…it's just like flying free like a bird."**  She reminisced again as Blue continued running through the trees, before briefly turning her head; all the sisters are lagging behind. Blue, in her mind, smirked, before turning back to look straight ahead, seeing the path going on.

" **My name is Blue. And this is my story of my time at Yokai Academy…"**  Blue's voice finished as Blue continued running across the path, the large building visible in the distance…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here.**

**I've wanted to make this crossover for a while ever since I've seen Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. I'll be honest; I LOVE the Jurassic franchise. It, along with Big Hero 6, Godzilla, and Incredibles are the franchises that I've always cherished since I was little…well, I've only been a BH6 fan since 2015 since I didn't get to see the movie release year, as I wasn't a fan of it at the time (a decision I now REALLY regret), and my love for Incredibles, while present, didn't go raging before the new movie came out. But regardless, the franchise I'll always love no matter what is Jurassic Park.**

**The first movie of the franchise I saw was Jurassic Park 3; not only the first of the franchise I saw, but also one of my first exposure to dinosaurs as a while, and the very film that made me a JP fan. However, it does have a lot of hate in the coming years since its release, and while the hate seems to have died down for the most part, it still gets bashed unfairly. Sure it has flaws, but then again, every movie does. "Oh, but that's because it's not like the original" That's not really a valid criticism, at least in MY eyes. Should that surprise you anymore? Of course they won't be better than the original! I've learned to accept that, and enjoy them regardless!**

**Anyways, so yes. I've seen and enjoyed all of the movies, especially the recently released Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. I loved it, despite its mixed reviews – which made me grow upset over the past few months (pathetic, even** _**I** _ **know that) – and thought it was great movie, the third best in the franchise for me.**

**I also like the Rosario + Vampire manga/anime. Sure the anime is inferior to the manga, but even the show has its moments. Anyways, I've downloaded an app that allows me to read various manga, and R + V was among them.**

**This story is actually a spinoff of my R + V/Godzilla story; The Vampire's Little Prince. I added the characters of this story inside** _**that** _ **, but after a while, it made me question on how whether they'll fit in this story, especially since I've got plans for the Indominus Rex. So instead of eliminating them, I decided to keep them in that other story and do this one as well, with the Indominus Rex subplot being a potential plot point for this story.**

**Anyways, so this is basically the introduction chapter; so sorry if it seems short. But don't worry, the next one will have Blue meeting Moka. And as for romantic subplots…a lot of these stories have them, and while I love some of them, I feel this one should be a breath of fresh air. So I decide to have Moka and Blue bond in a near sisterly fashion. Whether this will mean Tsukune will be here…unlikely. Sorry guys, but I won't make any promises…**

**Anyways, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll be looking forward to making more of this soon!**


End file.
